


Even if it kills me

by Yellow_lightning



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Violence, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_lightning/pseuds/Yellow_lightning
Summary: Shiro tries to help Keith with homework.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Slowly adopting Keith [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Even if it kills me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm not dead, just haven't been very motivated

Keith and Shiro were sitting around the kitchen table, it was just the two of them since Adam had to go to a security meeting. Instead of going off into the desert like usual, Shiro decided they'd get homework done first.

He regretted his decision when, after three hours, they were still on the first page out of five.

Keith glared at the paper,  
"Okay Keith, next question how do you find acceleration?"  
Shiro looked expectantly at Keith, Keith kept glaring at the paper.

"Keith?"  
Keith's face twitched. His head was fuzzy and there was too much going on. He felt an outburst on the verge of bursting out,  
"Keith?"  
That was it, the breaking point.

In the blink of an eye, Keith threw his pencil down,took out his knife and stabbed the sheet of paper, going through that peice and the four under, only being stopped by the table. Shiro stood up, knocking back the chair he was sitting on. They both just looked at the paper not saying a word, when Shiro turned to Keith he saw angry tears streaming down his face and his cheast moving rapidly.

"Why don't we take a break?"  
Keith sank to the floor and sobbed.

Shiro was slightly freaking out, he knew the homework was hard but he'd never cried over it! 

"Keith? Kiddo?"  
Kiddo? What was he? Fourty? He needed to pull it together patience yields focus,  
"You're alright, it's okay we'll figure it out, do you want a hug?"

Keith sobbed harder at that and nodded his head, Shiro got closer to him and slowly wrapped his arms around Keith awkwardly. They stayed like that for a while until Keith spoke up  
"I'm sorry I'm so stupid"

"You're not stupid, it got too much, we're taking a break now so we can calm down"  
"You don't have to help me... i can figure it out later"  
"Keith, I will help you even if it kills me"

They stayed like that until Keith had stopped crying.

They got the rest of the work done fairly quickly, they didn't have time to go riding after so they tried to make dinner instead.

They very proudly presented their food to Adam when he got home, their efforts were met with a sceptical raised eyebrow.

When Adam asked why there was a stab mark in their table at dinner, both Shiro and Keith said nothing, just looking at him with blank stares.

Adam eventually just sighed and shook his head stating that him and shiro would talk about it later.

\-----------

Keith wished he could still have that, every day since he had found out that Shiro died he couldn't think straight, letters and numbers got blurred by tears or jumbled by the fog in his mind. His grades went down. He could barely get out of bed in the morning.

He wished Shiro was there, sitting next to him, explaining to him everything he didn't understsnd, telling him he wasn't stupid. 

Shiro was dead,he couldn't help. Or could he? The more Keith thought about Shiro's death, the more unlikely it seemed. Pilot error? It couldn't be. Not with Shiro, Matt, and Sam. They were too good.

He was going to find out the real reason, even if it killed him...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update more often, but you know how it is.
> 
> If you have any suggestions please tell me!
> 
> Tumblr is: a-pan-trying-their-best. Just general fandom stuff but you can give suggestions there too


End file.
